l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
"Lerrick (Dimsdale)"
Fluff Background Lerrick grew up in Daunton, the daughter of the proud and famous nobel, Lord Weinfurter. Her life was easy and carefree. Her mother, Lady Appearance and personality Age: 17 Gender: Female Height: 5'10" Weight: 120 lb. Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: Lerrick is a shy young gal who raid Region Hooks Kicker Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses : Senses and Reactions Senses: normal Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 7) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 5 - Equipment 0) Racial Features *+2 Cha, +2 Con *Languages: Common, Elven, choice of one other *+2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight *Dilettante: at first level can choose n at-will from a different class; can use as Encounter power *Dual heritage: Can use feats that have elf or human as prerequisite *Group diplomacy: grant allies within 10 squares a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy Class Features Cleric +2 Will Healing Word Channel Divinity Healer's Lore Ritual Casting Feats *Ritual Caster: Lerrick can preform and master rituals my level or lower *Pacifist's Reward: Lerrick, if her attack doesn't do damage, receives +2 temp hitpoints at the end of her turn. *Healer's Implement: +1 to healing power when ally uses a healing surge as a result of a power used by Lerrick *Pacifist Healer: an additional 1d6+5 to hp for each heal word Lerrick uses *Improved Defenses: +1 feat bonus: Fortitude, Reflex, and Will *Group Vigor: Everyone within 10 feet of Lerrick receives 1 extra hit point when they spend a healing surge Skills and Languages Languages Common, Draconic Powers Powers Known *Cleric **Channel Divinity **Divine Fortune **Healer's Mercy **Healing Word (x2) *At-Will **Sacred Flame **Astreal Seal *Encounter **Bane **Hymn of Resurgence **Nobel Presence **Bastion of Health *Daily **Moment of Glory **Iron to Glass **Life Transference Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power06= }} Equipment Weight 46 lbs Magic Items Descriptions *Imposter's Chainmail (no property) *River of Life Gloves:(no property) *Medic's Daggger (crit +1d6 radiant damage) When Lerrick uses a Channel Divinity power durning combat, an ally within 10 squares of her regains an amount of hit points equal +4 (+1 enhancement, +3 charisma modifier *Magic Holy Symbol +2 (offhand crit: +2d6 radiant damage) *Gleaming Diamond Bracers Cast bright light 5 square radius. Light can be extinguished or restored with a minor action *Healer's Broach +2 When Lerrick uses a power to add hp to herself or any ally, +2 hp is added to the hit points gained from healing *Guardian's Whistle (no property) Tracking Expenses *Level 5 **Team Gil's Conscience: 1669 gps **Kolloseaum: Team Gil's Conscience: Potion Bandoleer *Level 6 **starting gold: 1669 gps **Buy Medic's Dagger +1: -840 gps **Buy 6 healing potions: -300 **Ending gold: 529 gp *Level 7 **Starting gold: 529 gps **Rift in a Bag: 1436 gps **Rift in a Bag: Healer's Broach +2 **A Knight in d'Argent Manor: 4,860 gps **A Knight in d'Argent Manor: Gleaming Diamond Bracers **Buy River of Life Gloves: 2600 Total : 2,789 gps XP Start Lvl 5: 5500 xp **Adventure: Kolloseaum: Team Gil's Conscience: 2612 xp **Adventure: Hanged Man Sidebar: Rhagast's Row: 1400 xp **Adventure: Rift in a Bag: 984 xp **Adventure: A Knight in d'Argent Manor: 4,268 XP *Total XP: 14,764 Changes Judge Comments Status Chain only has a -1 Armor Check Penalty. Passive Perception and Passive Insight in the summary do not match the values in the Math Section MeepoLives 22:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -You should update the values on Life Transference to the correct damage and healing (7 damage and 28 healing) -Bloodied and surge value in math and summary don’t match (math value is correct) -Moment of Glory is missing the attack line and is not included in the “powers to hit” table. -Skills’ value in the summary don’t match with those in the math table. -Your bonus on basic attacks is actually one point higher. The bonus listed from using a +1 dagger is +3, when it should be +4 (+1 enhancement, +3 proficiency) or else the +1 enhancement bonus should be included elsewhere --(Someone) 11:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC)